Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to cable operated actuator devices having at least one dynamic element. More specifically, the invention relates to steering column tilt actuator assemblies for automotive vehicles.
The inventive cable operated actuator assembly including an actuator element, a reaction element, a conduit defining a lumen therethrough, a cable longer than the conduit slideably disposed through the lumen of the conduit, and at least one pivoting ferrule defining a bore therethrough. One of the ends of the conduit is secured to the actuator element and the other end of the conduit is secured to the pivoting ferrule. The reaction element is pivotally secured to the other end of the pivoting ferrule. While the cable is slideably disposed within the bore, the second end of the cable extends out of the second end of the pivoting ferrule. At least one of the pivoting ferrule and the reaction element may pivot substantially about the axis created by the cable as it exits the second end of the pivoting ferrule.
A specific application of the inventive assembly includes a steering column tilt actuator assembly including an actuator element, a reaction element, a conduit defining a lumen therethrough, a cable longer than the conduit and being slideably disposed through the lumen of said conduit, and a pivoting ferrule defining a bore therethrough. One end of the conduit is secured to the reaction element and the other end of the conduit is secured to the pivoting ferrule. The reaction element is pivotally secured to the pivoting ferrule while the cable is slideably disposed within the bore with the cable extending out of the second end of the pivoting ferrule. At least one of said pivoting ferrule and the reaction fitting may pivot substantially about the axis created by said cable as it exits the pivoting ferrule.